


Heart to Heart

by gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [13]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Withdrawal, Canon Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-War, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix
Summary: Dick and Lew have a conversation during Lew's recovery.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/gifts).



> Happy New Year, nostalgicatsea! I hope you like this fic. :)

“I thought I told you to leave,” Lew mumbles, not opening his eyes.

“You did,” Dick replies lightly. “Can’t get rid of me that easily. I brought you something to eat.”

Lew moans. “You want me to throw up on your-” he cracks an eye open, looking at Dick’s thighs, “brand new trousers?”

“There’s a garbage bin, Lew,” Dick admonishes softly. “Now, c’mon, you need to eat something. It’s been four days.”

“Christ, only four days?” Lew sits up, rubbing his temples. “Felt like more.” Four days he’d spent with the shakes, unable to sleep or keep anything down- they had gone into this with some idea of what to expect, but nothing could ever have prepared Lew for the full weight of it. It’d been a week since his last drink, if he’s got it right. Dick looks contemplative, and Lew wonders how bad it’d gotten. He can’t remember much.

“Here,” Dick says, putting a bowl of soup in Lew’s hands. “You’ll feel better with some food in you.”

“Sure,” Lew grouses, eyeing the soup. He forgoes the spoon, pressing the bowl to his lips and taking a drink of the broth. It's homemade- Lew wonders if Dick had made it, or if he'd enlisted the help of one of his many lady friends. Lew snorts at the thought- Dick has left quite the trail of broken hearts across the East coast, and he's charmingly oblivious to it.

"Lew," Dick says, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"When you were...with the shakes, you were saying my name, over and over again." Dick picks at his trousers shyly. "D'you remember?"

"Yeah," Lew admits. "I- I saw you die."

Dick glances up.

"It's something I dream a lot," Lew confesses. "Scares the hell out of me."

"Yeah," Dick says softly.


End file.
